Metal and Tarnish
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: The Misfits are up to no good again. Trying to find something to get back at Ren Hagane,when Clash comes in with a new band from the exact same town as Metal Voice who happen to know Ren Hagane pretty well. Well enough to sabotage Metal Voices CD release,and and discover Ren's deepest secrets to the public. What could Ren be hiding? find out in Metal and Tarnish!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Wahoo first chapter of the 5****th**** story! The majority of this story is told from Ren's point of view. The other half will be told from the narrator's point of view; I hope you will enjoy this I'm working hard on it! Oh you'll know who's point of view it is when you see what's in the (). Now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**(Ren's POV)**

Hello, my name is Ren, Ren Hagane; I'm the young, under aged leader to the Metal Rock group, Metal Voice. A group Starlight Music signed on a few months ago. We've had some fun, I think so anyhow; aside from the annoyance that was the Misfits, and those Stingers, humiliating them was just too easy. School was a drag so glad I only went for a week; now I can go back to doing what I really love; music.

I was sitting in my room, listening to an old record from the 1950's when Shirley burst into the room, surprising me to where I sat up on my bed.

"Rennie, Rennie!" she shouted; I never did understand how she could get excited so early in the morning; but it was a quality I enjoyed, and was slightly annoyed by. I gave her a questioning look.

"Miss Jerrica said that Jem and the Holograms, and Metal Voice are going to be having a press conference today! To tell everyone about your guy's first album!" She shouted happily. I smirked laying back on my bed; so that's what she was excited about. She was always excited about anything that happened to our group.

"Well aren't you gonna get ready? I told the others already." Shirley told me, I rose my brow, this was the outfit I had planned to wear all day. It was comfortable; and 'fashionable' as Creepula would say. Shirley pouted.

"Come on Ren. It's your first press conference, you're gonna be on the Lindsey Pierce show!" she said. The what show? I don't watch TV often; unless you count, Metal Sound. That was a show that talked about other metal groups that were trying to make it in America; it was hosted by some metal heads that annoyed me.

"Seriously Ren? Metal Sound isn't the only music show on the planet yaknow." Shirley said; I snorted. It was the only one that mattered, now what was this Lindsey Pierce show?

"It's like Metal Sound only Lind-Z talks about all the bands that are in the area." Shirley explained. "She's the one I watched back home in Edo."

I snorted; so that was the show she kept raving on about wanting us to be on. Sheesh, I never thought to pay attention. Most of the time her ramblings were just that. I felt a slight jab at my shoulder, Shirley had punched me.

"Hey! Yaknow sometimes you should really listen to me; I know what I'm talking about." She mumbled puffing her cheeks out at me in a pout. I sighed, then got up; fine I would change but only into the black outfit with the cut off top.

"Ok; that's fine. I'll tell the others you're getting ready." Shirley said then left the room. I laughed a bit; maybe I should watch TV more often?

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae." I sang the words to my sister's favorite song, 'Lilium.' It was in latin if I recalled; I really do love being bilingual. Though to be honest I only know English, my second language, and Japanese. I only learned Latin for that song; Zoey always loved that song so I make it a point to sing it every now and then to remember that I actually have an older sister—Ah, but I'm rambling.

"Hagane-sama…" Blud's voice called, "Are you ready yet? We really should have left by now."

Ah, Blud; he's so easy to intimidate; I contemplated whether or not I should scare him this early in the day. I opened the door, deciding to put the idea out of my mind and giving him my usual uncaring look. So what if we were a little late, Jerrica wouldn't say anything; I swear that woman is scared to death I'll let her secret slip about her and Jem being, one-in-the-same.

"Ah, H-hagane-sama; we really should leave." He said, almost pleading.

"We've got no reason to hurry." Becky said, almost repeating my exact thoughts. I never really knew how she could do that, but I wasn't complaining. Made thing easier.

"But Blud's right; we really should leave." She then said. I shrugged, fine whatever, I was bored sitting here anyhow.

~0~

By the time we arrived the show had already started, so we were a little late, I didn't much care. If you were late people paid more attention to you. I did however care when I noticed an annoyingly familiar mop of green hair. I growled.

"Hagane-sama…" Creepie began but I already knew. The misfits had taken the scene, singing one of their songs.

_Surprise, surprise) Do you like surprises? _

_(Surprise, surprise) Well I've got one for you!_

_(Surprise, surprise) I hope you like surprises _

_(Surprise, surprise) Cos there's one coming at you!_

_(Surprise, Surprise, surprise, surprise) You won't believe your eyes_

_when I get through When you least expect it,_

_baby I'll be there I'll catch you off guard cos I don't play fair_

_(Look out, look out!) you'd better beware_

_(Surprise, surprise, surprise, surprise) If you're wise you'll get outta my way _

_(Surprise, surprise, surprise, surprise) (Get a surprise) So you like surprises?_

_(Surprise, surprise) They're a lot of fun_

_(Surprise surprise) Well here's another one!_

_(Surprise, surprise, surprise, surprise) I'm gonna make you pay _

_(Surprise, surprise, surprise, surprise) I'm gonna win the day! Surprise_

"Well look who finally decided to show up, it's little miss Ren and her band of losers." Roxy said. I growled, the nerve of those spoiled women.

"You guys have some nerve takin Jem and the Holograms' spot on the Lindsey Pierce show." Becky said.

"You're the ones who showed up late; it's your own fault, don't go blamin' us you bloody yanks." Jetta said, unlike Becky and Samantha's voices which sounded smooth and soft with their accent, hers sounded more like a screeching crow. I flinched a bit, then Jem came up from behind us.

"As much as I hate to agree with the misfits; they're right. You need to be here on time, the misfits had to take our spot for the time being." Jem said, I huffed. I suppose she was right; I had no real reason for being late. I had stalled and this was my penance for it, I nodded.

"Yeah so don't go blaming us for your losers mistake." Roxy growled.

"Yeah. You're the ones who were late." Stormer agreed. I glared, silencing the woman. The group then stormed out of the building.

"We're sorry for being late, Jem; we didn't get a good start in leaving—" Becky said, I cleared my throat interrupting her. Jem gave me a look that said I was being rude, which I returned with my own look of not caring.

"Ren says that there isn't any use for us to make up an excuse." Becky said, hesitating a bit, I gestured for her to continue. "She said she stalled us, she hadn't expected the Misfits to show up, she apologizes."

Jem sighed, placing her hands on her hips, saying that she understood. Then went on to say something about being more responsible in the future; I would have loved to say that given my current position I take on more responsibility than anyone my age normally did. However I didn't content with letting her scold me for the time being, I respected Jem, and her friends were a good bunch.

"Oh good you're finally here." A voice said behind us; it was lind-Z, "Come on, the commercial break is just about over; I'd still love to have you guys on the show."

"Ren do you think you could behave for this show?" Jem asked, my eyebrow twitched, but I said nothing, just nodded as the gang and me waited for Jem and the Holograms, or Lind-Z, to gesture us to the set.

"Hagane-sama, you know she's right; we can't afford to be late with those damn Misfits lurking around every corner." Becky said, I nodded begrudgedly, I didn't like what I was hearing but I knew I had to suck it up and listen. Then a sudden thought hit me. Shirley was a big fan of Lind-Z, I would have to get her autograph for her or she's never forgive me, I smirked.

~0~

(Narrator)

Pizzazz was seething from their little fiasco at the studio with Ren. Ren had info on her father she couldn't do a thing with that over her head, even if she didn't know what that was the idea of going broke scared her.

"So Pizzazz I take it we're not going to come up with a new plan to take down those stupid Holograms?" Jetta asked, (for the record I love the British accent). Pizzazz turned to Jetta glaring.

"No. I want nothing to do with that brat at Starlight music." She growled, Jetta shrugged.

"Just what kind of dirt could the kid have on your family?" Roxy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Roxy's right how do you know she even has anything on you?" Stormer said, "For all we know she could just be lying about the whole thing."

"I don't care what she has, I don't want to be put in a place where I have to actually work for my money!" Pizzazz shouted standing up from the sofa.

"Sounds to me our fearless leader's lost her ambition." Jetta said snidely, Pizzazz grabbed her by the collar.

"What do you know huh Jetta? Can it you stupid British cow!" She shouted, shaking Jetta furiously.

"Calm down Pizzazz!" Stormer shouted, "fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Stormer's right; if we really want to get somewhere we need to get some dirt on that brat Ren." Roxy said, Pizzazz let go of Jetta, who let out a sigh of relief.

"And how, pray-tell, do you suppose we do that? We can't find anything on that brat. She's just like Jem keeping everything about herself private." Pizzazz growled.

"If it's dirt you want I've found just the people your lookin' for." A voice said behind them, the group turned to the door to see Clash, Video's cousin, standing there looking quite confident.

"Well look who it is. Someone's still got the idea of makin it as a misfit." Jetta said, Clash frowned.

"You'll want to make me a misfit once you see what I found." Clash said.

"Well let's hear it then." Pizzazz growled, pushing Clash to go on. Clash smirked.

"Misfits; meet Respect the Dead." She said moving out of the was to reveal a group four. The leader who was forming the front of the group, was a light blue haired man no more than in his twenties, with the words "Black Metal" printed in white on a black T-shirt. He looked like an older male version of Ren Hagane, behind him stood a woman with pink hair that went down past her back side, wearing a top speckled with black and red stars, and a skirt that barely went past her mid thigh, behind her was a man with long red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, he looked pretty ordinary, a leather jacket covering a pale blue shirt and leather pants. Lastly was an Asian man wearing a black T-shirt that had some Japanese character on it, his hair was spiked and bleached white, and he had several piercings on his face.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Pizzazz growled, seeing the group that had entered the room.

**Ooh! Who could these people be? I'll give you a hint; they're just as rotten as the misfits if not worse! And their my newst Oc's that **_**I **_**own the rights to; meet Respect the dead, and see what they're up to in Misfit territory in the next chapter; 'Black Metal' see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Black metal

**Last chapter Metal Voice was late to their spot on the Lindsey pierce show, so the misfits took their spot, they got a second chance to the misfits' dismay. Then the misfits were seething from Ren having 'info' on Pizzazz rendering her pretty much useless in trying to cut Starlight music down to size and just when they were about to lose hope, their 'friend' Clash showed up with a new group called Respect the Dead. Who is this new group, and how can they help the Misfits? Welcome to chapter two of Metal and Tarnish. Black Metal. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Who the hell are these yanks you've brought us Clash?" Jetta asked. The leader of the group called Respect the Dead smirked.

"You heard her brit, we're Respect the Dead. We come from Edo city." He said.

"Oh great another one; and just what do you people want?"Pizzazz growled. The long pink haired woman crossed her arms.

"We heard you're lookin to put that brat Rennie Hagane in her place." She said, Pizzazz's ears perked.

"And just what do you know about the little brat?" Roxy asked.

"First let me give a proper introduction, I'm Zeek Sanders, I'm the leader of this group, the ones behind me; are Lily Jetters, Mistuki Nakamura, and Noah Hex." The man with light blue hair said introducing the group.

"Charming." Pizzazz said, giving them a look. "but what do you know about Metal Voice."

"We know enough to say we're better then them." The red head, Noah said, "We can help you out if you want."

Pizzazz's eyebrows rose. Could they know something about Ren that they couldn't find?

"Alright what do you know?" she asked, Zeek smirked.

"Hold it there cutie, our information doesn't come cheap." He said, Pizzazz narrowed her eyes. Of course.

"Of course; what'll it cost to get the goods?" she asked, the group dispersed walking around the room, Zeek plopped down on Pizzazz's couch, Lily sat on the arm rest. Mitsuki and Noah also staying close but not as close as Lily.

"Our new friend; Clash here tells us you're a big music company." Zeek said.

"Yeah what's it to you yank?" Jetta asked crossing her arms. Zeek gave a sly smirk.

"We're a metal rock group; we'd like a contract with you guys." He said.

"We're better than Ren and her rusted out Metals; and we want you to back us." Lily said placing a hand on her hip.

"Depends on what you've got there punk." Pizzazz said.

"Ooh, aren't you just the sweetest." Zeek said, Lily frowned as he stood up and moved over to Pizzazz, placing his hand under her chin. He was much taller than she was, so he forced her to look up at him; "I'll tell you what; I'll tell you one good secret about Little Ren to get her started up. Then once we have a contract we'll talk more."

"This guy's almost as bad as Riot." Roxy muttered.

"Yeah well at least she hasn't fallen for him yet." Jetta mumbled. Stormer nodded.

~0~

(Ren's POV)

_Hey babe! I've got my eye on you _

_And I'm watchin your every move Hey babe!_

_I've got my eye on you Tell me what are you tryin' to prove?_

_You think you're hot, and your star is due_

_(ooh ooh) You think you've got somethin' different and new Well babe,_

_I got my eye on you And babe,_

_oh babe, I think so too_

_Hey babe! I got my eye on you_

_And I think you look mighty fine_

_Hey babe! I got my eye on you I would really love to make you mine_

_You think you're hot, and your star is due (ooh ooh)_

_You think you've got somethin' different and new Well babe, _

_I got my eye on you And babe, oh babe, I think so too_

_Hey babe! I've got my eye on you _

_And I think you look mighty fine _

_Hey babe! I've got my eye on you I would really love to make you mine_

_Cause ever since you came in view I just can't take my eyes off you_

_Hey babe, I've got my eye on you (Hey babe) _

_I've got my eye on you (Hey babe) I've got my eye on you_

As I listened to Jem's song I couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to say something through her music. I didn't really know. I watched as Lind-Z then spoke.

"That was Jem and the Holograms singing their latest hit; I got my eye on you."I heard Lind-Z say as Jem made their way back to their seats.

"So Jem; I hear Starlight music signed on a new band." She went on. Jem nodded.

"Oh yeah; Metal Voice is Metal Rock band all the way from Edo city. They're a great group and we're happy to have them." Kimber said. Lind-Z nodded.

"Oh this is so exciting isn't it Hagane-sama?" Creepula asked me, I sighed. It was exciting; though I wouldn't go admitting it. Keeping my emotions in check was what made me leader of this band, and a kick ass one if I say so myself. Then Lind-Z called us out onto the set; we made our way to the chairs that were provided for us and sat; with me respectively in the middle of the group.

"So Ren your group is from a place called Edo. Where is that exactly?" Lind-Z asked, I cocked an eyebrow. waiting for Becky to explain.

"Oh, sorry, Hagane-sama doesnt speak much; but Edo's actually pretty far from here." Becky said. I nodded my agreement, we're practically off the map.

"Huh, that so? well Ren; there's some talk on the block that you're a putting out your first CD. what do you think about?" Lind-Z asked. I shrugged, again i was actually very excited about it.

"Oh it's so exciting, none of us can wait til it's release!" Creepula shouted, jumping up from her seat.

"Yeah, it totally rocks! we've come so far from our little concerts back home." Othello said, I smirked; of course _they _would be the ones out of the entire group with the most excitment. I admired that about those two; they never were afraid to show their emotions.

"Thanks to Starlight Music we've been able to actually cut this record. We owe a lot of this to Jem and her group." Blud said, I eyed him, that seemed rather rehersed. A sudden glance my way confirmed my thoughts. I don't really understand why he was so intimidated by a little girl; but I can't say i never enjoyed it.

"Well it's not like it was that easy to let a group like you guys go." Jem said, Blud smiled shyly. I'm starting to think he was just born nervouse.

"You seem gratfull. But Ren I've also heard from both Jem fans and none Jem fans that maybe you're not the right for the company's image." Lind-Z said, my gaze shot to her. What did she mean by that?

"Hagane-sama doesn't seem to know what you mean Lind-Z." Becky said.

"Well according to recent polls; you've got quit the opposite look for a group under Starlight Music's more calmer and positive outlook." Lind-Z explained, at this point I had snapped full attention. I narrowed my eyes, Becky went to speak however I stood cutting her off before a word came out.

"I have only a few things to say to them about that." I said, catching everyone off gaurd; understandable. I really hate talking, and my medicine doesnt permit me useless talking, but I was a little pissed. Lind-Z nodded asking me to continue. I faced the camera as it no doubtedly zoomed in on my face.

"If you don't like the sound of my voice; dont listen to me. If you don't like my style; don't copy me. If the sound of my music bothers you and makes you want to scream; don't buy my CDs." I said, then pointed to the camera. "But don't scream at me and demand that I change; I'm Ren Hagane, I am the leader of Metal Voice, and I am a Metal. And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation!"

I _don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation _

_You're living in the past it's a new generation _

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's _

_What I'm gonna do _

_An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation!_

_Oh no _

_(No no no no no)_

_Not me _

_(me me me me)_

_Pedal boys!_

_I don't give a damn _

_'Bout my bad reputation _

_I've never been afraid of any deviation _

_If ya think I'm strange _

_I ain't gonna change _

_An' I'm never gonna care _

_'Bout my bad reputation _

_Oh no, not me _

_Oh no, _

_not ME!_

I looked back at Jem narrowing my eyes at her. I think she felt my annoyance as I sat back down. Then Becky covered her mic and leaned over to me.

"Do you really think that was smart, Ren?" she said growling a little, I noted that she called me by my first name but said nothing, simply cut my eyes at her. I didn't care if it was wise; I wanted to get my point across. People always bitched about how music put a bad influence on the minds of people; well if they dont like us because of our image or our music, they could just turn us off. I don't need them as our fans.

~0~

(Narrirator)

"Well that's all the time we have, tune in next week when I interview-" Pizzazz shut TV off after finishing the interview of Metal Voice. she then turned to Zeek who was sitting on her couch.

"So do we have a deal? Or what?" He asked, resting his legs on her coffee table. Pizzazz walked over to him.

"If what you've said about little Rennie is right we've got a deal, if not," she kicked his feet off the table forcing him to sit up right as she glared down at him, "You can forget about you're chance here."

"Well looks like someone's smarter than they look." Lily said, crossing her arms and smirking. Stomer gave her a look.

"What'd you say your last name was?" she asked. Lily huffed and looked down her nose at Stormer.

"I didnt, and it's Jetters. what's it to you?" she growled.

"Jetters? say isn't that the last name of that brat that's glued to little Rennie's side?" Jetta asked. Lily gave a look.

"Lily, your sister's here?" Mitsuki asked. lily shook her head.

"How the hell should _I _know?" she hissed.

"She's you're sister isnt she? wouldn't you notice if she was missing from the house?" Noah asked, Lily growled swinging her fist at him but missed.

"Shut up Noah! No one asked you! Besides all that little brat ever does is brag about that stupid bitch's band; why would I care whether she was ther or not?" she shouted.

"So you two are related? I can see the family resemblence already; you're both annoying." Pizzazz growled, Lily got in her face.

"What was that greenbean?" she growled back. Clash stood getting between the two.

"Come on you two, let's not do this. We all want to get back at the little brat so stop fighting already." she said.

"What's with this 'we' crap Clash?" Lily asked, "You told us you didn't know anything about Ren."

"I don't, but any enemy of the Misfits, and friend to my cousin is an enemy of mine." Clash said.

"She also wants to be apart of the Misfits herself." Jetta pointed out.

"So that's your angle in all this." Noah said, "Well anyhow this makes it easy on us all. With Lily's sister here we can get back at Ren no problem.

"And just who made you band director of this group?" Zeek asked, Noah huffed as Zeek stood.

"So shall we ladies?" he asked, ushering the female group out of the room so they could make some mischief.

**oh no! this RTD band (Respect The Dead) is already starting to cause trouble, what could they possibly know about Ren? and how will the Misfits use it to their advantage? find out next chapter! reviews needed to create the most awesome stuff you've ever read! Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update; my power was out for like an entire week; life without the internet can be really lame, and exaughsting without A/C! I haven****'t**** had a lot of chances to type lately; anyhow I'll get on with it and finish this chapter before the battery life dies on my laptop! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

** (Ren's POV)**

"Ren I'm very disappointed in you for what you said in that interview." Jerrica said, scolding me, as usual. I'm not too surprised, but for some reason when she's speaking to me as Jerrica, and not Jem, I can't help but feel a little ashamed for what I do, but only a little bit. Nevertheless, I am who I am, she'd might as well get used to it.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Jerrica, Ren's not really good when it comes to being criticized like that." Becky said, coming to my defense. Wait what? It had nothing to do with being criticized! I just hate it when people think you're gonna bend and change to their will! I won't change just because some idiots, who don't even listen to my music, want me to! Just then Becky shot me a look that told me I better keep quiet, ironic if you think about it.

"Even so, Ren, you need to learn to be a bit more subtle with your comebacks, you've probably just made a lot of people angry because of what you said." Jerrica said, I rolled my eyes; should I repeat that the majority of these morons who were 'criticizing' me don't even listen to my music?! Having heard enough, I shook my head and stormed off to find the girls, those two weren't listening to me, so why should I even bother explaining?

"Rennie!" Shirley shouted running up to me squealing as usual. "Rennie you were just awesome on TV today! Everyone watched it."

I cocked an eyebrow, did they really?

"Yeah," Shirley said, lifting up her cell phone, which happened to be one of those expensive smart phones or whatever? I hate the thing, touch screens _suck_! Anyway she pulled up the Metal Voice Fan site that she created when we were living in Edo City. My eyes must have widened because Shirley then giggled.

"See I told you." she said, I stared at the small screen; there were so many hits about the interview.

"Everyone is so excited for Metal Voice's debute album. You're gonna be as famous as ever Ren!" Shirley shouted, for the sake of letting go of a future argument, I let a smirk cross my lips. Yeah, I was proud; I had a right didn't I? My band was going to make it, and nothing was going to ruin that. Not even the Misfits.

~0~

(Narrator)

Things seemed fine later that night. Everything was calm; Jerrica figured Ren was reflecting on what she had done. Which she was, just not in a way Jerrica would think. Ren was back at the band's apartment, thinking of what songs to put on the band's first album; she would go over it with the band later.

"Hagane-sama, you have a friend here to see ya." Othello said, Ren titled her head, she couldn't think of anyone besides Shirley or the Starlight girls that would come to see her, and it couldn't have been them. Shirley was fast asleep, and so were the Starlight girls.

"She says she knows you." Othello said, Ren shrugged and gestured to let person in.

"Rennie!" Nina's high pitch squeel sounded as she ran to hug Ren, who nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh Ren, I can't believe it, it's been so long. I've missed you at school so much." Nina said, Ren looked to the clock on her desk, then shifted her gaze back to Nina, giving her a confused look. Nina smiled nervously.

"I know it's late, but I was in the neighborhood and decided to pay ya a visit." she said. Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"It's true, scouts honor." Nina then said crossing her heart. Ren narrowed her eyes, indicating she didn't buy it, but she would let it go for now.

"So what's with the big scary guys out in your living room?" Nina asked, Ren returned to her bass guitar that was lying on the floor.

"Band members." she said with a shrug as she replaced her precious bass in its case.

"No way you've got a band? I thought you were just a Starlight girl." Nina said.

"Actually, Hagane-sama isn't in their care anymore." Becky's voice said behind the two. Ren turned to the door and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry love, and usually I would knock, but I was curious to as to who came to visit." She said walking further inside. "Rebecca Kensington, just call me Becky."

"Nina, so what do you play?" Nina asked. Becky smiled.

"I play drums." She said proudly.

"Wow a woman playing drums; so is it like Jem and her band?" Nina asked. Ren shook her head.

"No it's more metal than glam-rock." Becky explained, Nina gave the two a confused look.

"Glam...rock?" She repeated. Ren nodded.

"It's what we in Metal Rock call groups like Jem and the holograms." Becky said.

"Oh so then what do you call groups like the Misfits?" Nina quizzed, Ren and Becky huffed.

"Spineless." They spat. Nina jumped in surprise.

"Anyway; Nina, don't you think you should be getting home. It's pretty late." Becky suggested. Nina hesitated for a bit, then stood.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to see Ren. I haven't seen her since she left school." She said, Ren shrugged.

"You're such a quiet person Ren; it's amazing to know you're a member of a band." Nina said, giving Ren a big hug. Despite her lack of wanting it Ren let her.

"I'll see you some other time. Tell Shirley I said hi, ok?" She said then left. Once gone Becky turned to Ren.

"You know that girl's got some home issues right?" She asked, Ren nodded.

~0~

(Ren's POV)

I hate mornings, especially Monday mornings; and today was probably the worst Monday I'd ever had. My head was hurting like I had been drinking the past night; which is odd since I have a very high tolerance to alcohol; don't ask how I know that, and my throat burned. Great was I friggin sick?! The one thing I hated more than Mondays was being sick. I slide out of bed and head over to the bathroom to look for one of those thermometers when I couldn't find one I go to find Becky; who was in fact passed out on the couch, and thankfully not in her room with Blud. Not that I cared they're together I just wish they wouldn't try to hid it so much, I mean Creepula and Othello don't seem to hide their...affection, not that it would matter I always find out one way or another, but I digress.

I poke Becky in the cheek a few times to wake her up; when that doesn't work I pinch both sides of her face and give her a good tug. It can be a real pain getting her up. She finally wakes with a yelp and holds both sides of her face.

"Ow Ren! What was that...are you sick?" She asks in mid-thought, I narrow my eyes. How should I know? Probably.

"Mind your tone Ren. Why don't you check your temperature." She then asks. I cross my arms; I would if I knew where the thermometer was. Come to think of it, did we even buy one when we went shopping for stuff? I remember buying all kinds of pain meds and throat medicine for everyone, and tons of food for the fridge, we really ought to put Othello on a diet; high metabolism or not, that guy eats way too much.

"Well Whilst I agree on Othello, we really should find out if you're sick." Becky said, then stood up ignoring the bed headed pony tails she now had. Does she ever take those thing down?

"Yes Ren, I do; I just don't walk around with my hair down." She said, then walked into the bathroom. I stick my tongue out at her; childish? Yes(hey I'm in middle school—or at least would be if i didn't hate going so much—what do you expect?)

Becky rummages around in the cabinet then lets out some British swear word that I pretend not to hear. She then returns.

"Guess we forgot to get one; oh well next best thing is a hand to the forehead." She said sweetly. I let out a groan. That's something parents did to their kids when they claimed to have a 'tummy-ache.' Not something band mates did to their leader.

"Well we don't have a thermometer, now get over here." Becky demands, then places her hand on my forehead.

"Doesn't feel like you have a fever; and we didn't have any alcohol. Lame Dry County and their no booze Sundays." She retorts. I roll my eyes.

"Morning!" Creepula's happy-go-lucky-morning-person voice, add that to another thing I dislike; morning people. I groan.

"Hagane-sama? Are you sick?" she asks. I shrug.

"She doesn't have a fever; not that I know that for sure." Becky said, as Blud walks in. Thick eyeliner and all. Never understood why but I always thought it was cool and kind of to see a guy wearing makeup. I wonder if he'll make a comment on my sickly appearance or scoot away to the kitchen like a scared rabbit. He gives me a quick double take but other than that he just goes to the kitchen and makes coffee. I knew he wouldn't say anything. I almost feel bad for being able to scare him so easy. Oh well, his own fault, as I'm sure I've mentioned; I can't help it if he's so afraid of a little girl.

"You sick?" Othello asked behind me, I jumped. I hadn't heard him walking behind me. Can we please get off my stupid health?

"No Hagane-sama, we can't for one you're our band leader, and you're a little kid." Becky said.

"Maybe all she needs is an Herbal Remedy!" Creepula said, I cock my eyebrow; usually when she said Herbal remedy it involved 'Creepie's Little Circle of Love' if you don't know what I mean just wait, you'll find out.

"That might not be too bad of an idea. You did say your throat was sore right?" Becky asked, I nodded, more or less.

"Alright To Creepie's Circle of Love!" Creepula shouted happily. She then retreated into her room, and soon returned with a tin box marked 'Creepie's special box.' _Sigh_. We then all sit around in the living room, in what Creepie calls; 'Creepie's Circle of Love' before Shirley wakes up.

~0~

(Narrator)

"I'm just gonna go check on Metal Voice. They hadn't called in today." Jerrica said, walking to the front room, grabbing the keys as the girls come walking up to her.

"Are you going to see Rennie Jerrica?" Ashley asked. Jerrica nodded.

"Yes; but it's just for a minute. Sorry you guys can't go this time." She said.

"That's ok, Jerrica, can you just tell Rennie that we're all going watch the Ororan Trident concert on TV tonight?" Ba nee asked.

"Turns out Ren's a big fan." Krissie said with a shrug. Jerrica smiled.

"Sure not a problem." She said, then went off to the car and drove off.

~0~

Meanwhile there was a slight fog in the living room of Metal Voice's apartment. Ren's head ache and sore throat was feeling much better now, and thus the rest of the band was sitting and giggling over stupid things.

"No, wait I've got the perfect idea!" Othello said, "Wait…I forget now."

"You're such a dork." Creepie said laughing hysterically.

"How long you think Shirley's gonna be asleep?" Blud asked. Ren shrugged, lying down on the couch, she seemed to be the only one that wasn't laughing, or at all affected by the fog. Then they heard a knock on the door. Everyone went silent and stared at the door, even Ren turned towards the door a bit wide eyed.

"Who is it?" Blud asked, in a whisper.

"You don't think our neighbors said anything?" Othello asked.

"Nah, they're the ones that sold it to me." Creepie said shaking her head. Becky stood, and walked over to the door. When she got there she looked through the peep hole, and saw Jerrica standing at the door.

"Oh Shhhooot!" She let out, "It's Jerrica!"

The group went wide eyed. The last thing they needed was Jerrica to find out what they were doing. Blud, who was holding the smoking pipe at the time, tossed it to Creepie, who quickly replaced it in her tin box along with all the other things that came with it. Othello went to the windows and opened them up and began waving as much of the smoke as he could out the window.

"One sec Miss Jerrica, we'll be right there." Becky said, "Just uh…got to clean up a bit."

Ren gave her a look, asking if that was the best she could think of. Becky shrugged, then went to the kitchen stove and turned on the fan. Creepie ran her tin box into her room putting it in the same hiding place she had found it in.

Once they figured the coast was clear they opened the door and Let Jerrica and Ba nee in. Ba nee ran to Ren.

"Rennie!" Ba nee shouted, hugging Ren who had remained seated on the couch.

"I just came by to check on you guys; you didn't call in and today's the day you guy's start record…what's that smell?" Jerrica asked, sniffing the air. The group looked to each other nervously.

"Oh that? It's an uhm…er…herbal incent?" Creepie said, with a shrug, Jerrica looked to the coffee table in the middle of the living room area, there was a small baggie filled with Creepie's 'Herbal Remedy.' She picked it up and held it out with a very unhappy look.

"Herbal incent huh? She asked, The group looks at each other.

"This is not a good thing to do you realize that right?" Jerrica began, The group—except Ren, who seemed pretty nonchalant about it—began to slouch a bit in shame.

"This stuff can kill your brain cells, you people are adults, I shouldn't have to tell you this, and then to let Ren take part?" Jerrica said. Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"A-actually miss Jerrica—if I may?" Blud began, "there's really no conclusive evidence that Marijuana has a negative effect on the body."

Jerrica gave him a glare and he shrunk back. Ren turned around and faced the blank TV screen.

~0~

(Ren's POV)

Another scolding from Jerrica. I rolled my eyes; so what? It's not like we were doing crack or popping pills like a lot of other bands do. I decided to ignore the lecture; since it was Creepie's own fault for us getting caught, then again Jerrica did come by unannounced. Ack! Debating each side is making my head hurt again! I groan, then feel a slight vibration. I dig into my pocket and retrieve the cell phone Shirley forced me to buy when we moved here. I had a text from Shirley. Huh, guess she was awake. The text read;

_Rennie! 3_

_I'd go out there and sit with ya but i guess Ms J caught you guys poking smot lol!_

_Anyway you won't believe what's going on tv rite now! Turn on the LindZ show! 9-1-1!_

_B there when Ms J calms down. _

I ignore the fact that she sent me a pretty long text, and cock an eyebrow. What could be going on TV that's got Shirley all in—for lack of a better word—tizzy. Jerrica is still giving us the riot act, which I've successfully blocked out, as I turn the TV on. Shirley was already watching the show last night so it was already set to that channel. Jerrica pauses when she hears TV come to life, then stands in front of the TV blocking my view.

"Ren! I am talking to you, don't block me out like that it's very rude." She scolds. I give her a scowl, then moved my head to see, The misfits were on her show saying they had something juicy to tell.

"Ren!" she yells over powering the volume of their voices, though I did manage to hear something that caught my attention. My name.

"Ren listen to me when I'm talking to you." Jerrica says. I give her a look from the corner of my eye and then turn the volume up. This time Jerrica went quiet.

_'I've got something you'll just love to hear about Metal Rock's little orphan__ princess.'_ Pizzazz's voice growled. I thought I had warned her not to mess with me anymore. Jerrica moved out of the way of the TV and everyone began to watch.

_'I found some pretty good information from a reliable source on this __Gothed up Jem wannabe!'_ Pizzazz went on, I don't panic there couldn't be anything she could know. I don't let anything personal out to the public nor do I share my personal life anyone. Ok, maybe Shirley and Becky, but even they don't know my deep secrets.

_'As it turns out, Litt__le Ren Hagane Metal Voice's innocent little vocalist, isn't after all.'_ The white haired woman said; I think her name was Roxanne? I don't know nor do I really care. The only person I focused myself on was Pizzazz. What was that she said about me being innocent?

_'__Well consider us all on pins and needles Pizzazz.'_ Lind-Z said.

_'__I discovered that before Ren came here from Edo City; she had an interesting little love connection with a certain celebrity.' _Pizzazz said, I stare at the screen wide eyed. How did she get that kind of information? It wasn't until Jerrica said something about the TV screen that I realized I had smashed it with the remote. I. REALLY. HATE. MONDAYS.

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Ren really is having a crappy Monday. . haha. What cha think of it? Sorry it took so long to update. O.Q so much to do these days. Sowy. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

**Last Chapter Pizzazz revealed that she knew one of Ren Hagane's dirty little secrets. Ren of course didn't panic at first, but then things got really serious when Pizzazz said she heard Ren had a certain kind of relationship with another celebrity. Also I realize that I messed up in the previous chapter with Ba nee. I thought I had gone back and deleted that but I see I was mistaken; please disregard it. Thank you. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ren what's going on? What's this about a relationship with another singer?" Jerrica asked me, I ignored her; I was too busy trying to figure out how Pizzazz could know anything about me at all. She had to have an informant of some kind, there's no way she could have figured this out on her own. Pizzazz isn't that smart.

"Hagane-sama!" I heard Othello shouted, I looked in his direction; he was giving me a look of panic and guilt. For the first time in my life I was silent for a reason other than my health.

"It's not true." Shirley said coming out into the front room, "Rennie would never have had an inappropriate relationship with anyone."

I nod, thank god for Shirley, I don't know how I would explain that one. Even if it wasn't true something like this could really damage not only the bands reputation but the one they were accusing as my 'lover.'

"Then how do the Misfits know about this 'untrue' statement." Jerrica asked the very question and the way she asked kind of made me flinch. She may not have come right out and said it but I knew just from the tone of her voice. Jerrica Benton—Jem—didn't believe me, and that was what really hurt.

(Narrator)

"Well Ren explain!" Jerrica said frantically. Ren said nothing just looked up at Jerrica her expression unreadable. She then looked to the ground and shook her head, then without another word from either Jerrica or her band mates Ren walked silently to her room and shut the door behind her.

"What is she doing? Doesn't she realize how serious this is?" Jerrica shouted, the remaining member of the band looked to her.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Becky asked, Jerrica was hesitant for a minute then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time she's lied or kept secrets." She finally said. Becky, Othello, Blud, and Creepie looked to each other, then to Jerrica.

"With all due respect Miss Jerrica; I think you need to leave." Othello said. Jerrica gave the group a look of astonishment. She then turned.

"Fine then; but I'm not finished with this. Ren needs to stop being a child and explain herself." She said slamming the door behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Becky said leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"We could always give _him_ a call; he could explain things to everyone." Creepie said.

"NO! The last thing we need is _him_ coming here; besides they didn't specify anyone's name. No need to give people a face to put to their stupid rumor!" Othello snapped.

"Then what are we going to do?" Becky repeated.

"We'll just have to play it off as a cock and bull story. That's pretty much all it is anyway." Blud said. The group nodded, Shirley looked up at the adults in the room.

"But what about Rennie? She's hurt by what Jerrica said." She mumbled. Becky looked down at the pink haired girl.

"Ren's a mature girl; I'm sure she'll bounce back in no-time and figure out a way to stop this from spiraling out of control." She said.

~0~

"I can't believe this! How could this have happened?" Jerrica shouted in her office.

"Should you really be taking the Misfits side in all this Jerrica?" Shana asked.

"Yeah I mean let's face it; they have a grudge against that poor girl they could just be making up stories about her, like they tried to do with Jem." Aja said. Jerrica shook her head.

"No, you weren't there. You didn't see Ren's reaction to the whole thing, she destroyed the television after hearing what they said." She explained.

"There's just no way I can believe that poor girl would do something so foolish." Shana said. The others nodded.

"Maybe you're just over reacting to this Jerrica." Kimber said.

"Kimber, you guys listen to yourselves we all know how Ren is, she keeps secrets and she's vulgar." Jerrica said, the others gave her a look.

"No listen _your_self." Aja said, "You're letting your fear of Ren knowing your secret run your mind and make you believe she could be capable of doing such a thing like what the Misfits are accusing her of."

"We all know how Ren Hagane is, but that doesn't change the fact that she's just a little girl who's being accused of doing something inappropriate with an older person, and you don't believe her. Nor are you willing to help her clean up her mess; imagine, Jerrica, the fear she's going through right now." Raya said. Jerrica leaned on her desk.

"Ren doesn't have fear! She had no problem having her pianist break into Raymond's office, remember?" she said.

"He stole her medicine Jerrica she was trying to not lose her voice." Kimber said placing her hands on her hips.

"And let's not forget what she did to her band last month; letting herself get kidnapped by the misfits; all to prove a point." Jem said sternly.

"We all know by now that's just how Ren works." Shana said.

"I say we hear her out on this. It's a serious issue Jerrica we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like this." Raya urged. Jerrica sighed.

"Alright; we'll hear Ren's side of the story." She said, the others nodded.

"I can only imagine what kind of nightmare this is to Ren." Kimber said.

~0~

"I can't believe that little girl had a thing with an older man." Stormer said in somewhat disbelief over the whole thing. The Misfits were back at the studio with Respect the Dead; the Leader of which, Zeek smirked.

"Believe it; that kid's as easy as an arcade game." He said then looked to Pizzazz, "So about our deal."

"Oh keep quiet; I want to see the look on the brat's face after hearing that." Pizzazz said. Zeek frowned.

"I bet Jerrica's regret signing her and her band now." Roxy said.

"Do you think the rest of the band knew about it?" Stormer asked. The group looked at her, "I-I'm just curious."

"Who cares? Stormer you sound like you're goin soft on us." Jetta said, with a frown. Stormer shook her head.

"I am not going soft! I was just wondering." She spat.

"Tell you what I'll tell you everything you want to know about it." Noah said coming up to Stormer from behind.

"What about our deal?" Lily asked crossing her arms and glaring at Zeek who was also getting close to the Misfits—more specifically Pizzazz.

"We'll get to it when we get to it." Pizzazz said, "Right now I want see the look on Ren's face when I show up to their recording session with you with me."

"Yeah about that; I think we should keep our little arrangement a secret for now." Zeek said, Pizzazz shrugged.

"Whatever." She said then the Misfits left the building just missing The Stingers as they walked in with Clash, looking for Eric Raymond and the Misfits.

"Who are you?" Riot asked, taking one look at the group.

"Oh that's just some new band hoping to ruin Metal Voice and Jem." Clash explained, "You guys see the Misfits?"

Zeek plopped down on the couch that sat in the room and jerked his head towards the door.

"Ya just mist 'em. So who's the Beethoven wannabe?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Riot. Clash then left in search of the misfits.

"I am Riot; and who might you be." Riot asked glaring back. Zeek titled his head upwards and looked at Riot arrogantly.

"Zeek," He said, Lily smirked and walked up to Riot.

"And I'm Lily; second guitarist for Respect the dead." She said holding out her hand for Riot who smiled and dipped a bit to be polite. Zeek's eyebrow rose.

"Pleasure to meet you; we are the Stingers; Rapture and Minx." Riot said, Lily looked back at Zeek who pretended not to notice the two flirting. Rapture and Minx glared at the pink haired woman.

"That over there is Mitsuki and Noah, but you don't have to remember their names." Lily said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Such a charming woman. Lily." Riot cooed, Lily smirked, leering back at Zeek who stood.

"I'm going out." He said then pushed past Riot and Lily. Lily huffed.

"So you're the Stingers hm?" She asked changing her tone, "My it must be so nice having a famous band. Hey why don't we go out for a bit Riot? Mitsuki, Noah, you can handle things here right?"

With that Riot and Lily left the room to do god knew what. Mitsuki looked to Noah who looked at the two female Stingers.

"Wareware wa, chōdo wareware wa shite inai sutete kita?" He mumbled Noah face palmed.

"Oh yeah, big time." He sighed.

(Ren's POV)

I sat in my room, debating on what to do about the situation with Pizzazz. There was no way they would know anything about me—not saying their accusations were true about me having an inappropriate relationship with an adult, that just wasn't my style. I was so lost in thought I almost didn't notice Shirley come up behind me.

"Rennie," She mumbled giving me a hug from behind, "You can't let Pizzazz get to you like that."

I said nothing just shook my head to say that I wasn't but in all honesty I was. I sighed, then felt a jab at my side.

"The Starlight girls said Ororan's concert was coming on soon." Shirley said, "You haven't missed his concerts yet—just ignore the problem at hand right not and relax ok?"

I went wide-eyed; I had forgotten all about it over the last few days—I was supposed to watch it with the girls back at Starlight mansion. However I don't think I had much strength to reach for the remote let alone go to the girls. I sighed as Shirley stood and turned the TV on to the channel.

_'And now give it up for Ororan!'_ the Mc shouted on the TV, the crowd of people who were actually able to make it to the concert screamed and cheered, as a man with shoulder length hair wearing renaissance attire. Ororan Trident.

_'Good evening; my beautiful fan! And to my fans who were unfortunately unable to come tonight!'_ he said sweetly into his microphone. I watched the screen silently, I had been a fan of Ororan Trident since he debuted on stage when I was five.

_Wouldn't it be nice if you could say goodbye before you leave?_

_It's what I believe, don't you agree ? Ahh~_

_It's so hard to live with all these agonies and lies_

_Eating at my life, still I put a guise on my eyes_

_Into my heart..._

_Lovelessly hurt._

_Love you for you.._

_oooo~_

_Into my heart.._

_Lovelessly hurt.._

_Love you for you.._

_I love you.. I need you..Ahhh~_

I listened to the Lyrics staring at the screen. Orora always had good lyrics—whether he wrote them himself or had someone else write them was beyond me—and there always one song that I really liked but I will get to that another day.

** Chapter 4 sorry for such a late update I sort of lost my inspiration to keep this going for a moment. Forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I've been putting off this story for quit sometime haven't I? sorry about that. I've been preoccupied with other stories. But I'm gonna update this chapter as soon as I can. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Ren's POV)

"No! you don't need to come over! You'll just make everything worse! Stay home!" Othello shouted as Shirley and I walked out of my bed room. It had been a day since Pizzazz sent out that accusation. Othello slammed the phone down on the hook and turned to us and smiled.

"O-oh mornin' Hagane-sama." He said, I shook my head. I didn't have to hear the whole conversation to know who he was talking to. His older brother always worried about the band, for reasons I chose to ignore—sometimes it was good to be an oblivious party. I looked to Othello, he seemed to be more panicked than I was. Then again dealing with his brothers was a bit on the stressful side—especially his older brother.

"Hey Othello, who was that?" Shirley asked, I looked to her and shook my head, telling her not to ask. Othello sighed.

"It's nothing; Hagane-sama, Miss Jerrica called here earlier. She wanted us to be on the lin-Z Pierce show later today." He said, I nodded, "I can get the rest of the band, if you want Hagane-sama."

I nodded, and Othello went to get the others. Shirley looked to me.

"You don't think Lin-Z will ask about that will you?" she asked. I nodded, I was almost one-hundred percent sure she would. It was the newest gossip of today, thanks to Pizzazz. Shirley grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"I wish I could go with you Rennie; then you wouldn't be alone up there." She said sympathetically. I huffed, looking up in the air and pressing my fist to my chest, telling her I wasn't alone. She laughed.

"That's right; you've got Becky and the others." She said, I nodded, just knowing that Shirley would be watching—cause she's obsessed with the show—was good enough for me. I suddenly felt a jab in my side.

"I'm not obsessed, Lily's more obsessed than I am. I watch it cause you guys are on it now." Shirley said. I rolled my eyes—sure.

"You're so mean Rennie Hagane." Shirley teased. I cocked my head to the side, when did I ever say I was nice.

"But you are nice, you're misunderstood is all." Shirley said then began pushing me into the bedroom, "Now come on let's get you dressed, Miss Jerrica wants you guys ready."

I paused; Jerrica…she didn't believe me. Yesterday when she heard what Pizzazz said about me, she believed the gossip. She doesn't trust me; was it because I knew her secret?

"What secret?" Shirley asked, once again interpreting my thoughts. I shook my head—that wasn't up for discussion. Shirley nodded.

"And don't worry about her; Miss Jerrica's a stingy old bat, she doesn't understand someone like you." She said, "All that matters is that we all know the truth."

I nodded, but then why did I feel like this? Like Miss Jerrica saw me as an evil demon? I decided to try and not worry about it like Shirley said to and got back and get dressed.

~0~

As I sat in the Metal Roller, I stared out the window silently. I suppose it bothered the group at some point, because Blud looked out the corner of his eye and said;

"So Hagane-sama; how are you feeling?"

I frowned. That was a rhetorical question right? I was fine, why would he ask that question? Pizzazz's stupid gossip train wasn't going to bother me! I'm a Hagane! Nothing like that bothers me.

"Ren; calm down, no one's even asking about that." Becky said sternly, I huffed and looked out the window. Even if he didn't ask, I knew what was on everyone's mind—especially Othello's—nothing like that would ever have happened. For one I'm like twelve, and I have more responsibility than the average twenty year old. Something as stupid as fooling around with some older person was just disgusting!

"Pizzazz is evil and insecure, but how did she even think to make something like that up?" Creepie asked. I shrugged, maybe she paid some loser to make something up.

"It doesn't matter; The Misfits have gone too far with this, Hagane-sama we have to get them back for this." Othello said, I shook my head, it's true what they say that actions speak louder than words, but in this case a lack of action would be better to deal with this.

"But Hagane-sama you can't expect us all to do like you do and play this off. This is serious; Pizzazz has wounded our leader," Becky said crossing her arms, "You can't expect us to just sit back here and do nothing."

I scowled, that was exactly what I expected them to do. At least until I figured something out, all we needed to do was keep from having any unexpected visits from the Jones family.(Othello's family) Othello nodded.

(Narrator)

"I hear the brat's going on TV today," Jetta said looking at the paper, "On the Lind-Z show."

"What would Lind-Z want with a band that has a loose singer?" Pizzazz hissed, then glared at Respect the Dead, the band that Clash had introduced to them a few days ago.

"I thought you said that no one would bother with the band Metal Voice after that?" She growled at Zeek, who smirked.

"I said it'd get ol' Ren riled up; I said nothing about anyone else." He said, "You want to ruin her it's gonna take more than a contract for that."

"What will it take to ruin that brat?" Roxy asked in a shouting voice, Zeek narrowed his eyes.

"More than you've got Roxy." He spat. Lily, who sat beside him huffed, she knew full well what he wanted, and it wasn't a music contract.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on the band's success Zeek, instead of your own?" Noah asked, Zeek glared.

"Buzz off Noah." He growled then smirked as he looked to Pizzazz, "Look if you want to get under Ren's skin go to the show and crash her act."

"Uh Zeek," Mitsuki mumbled in Zeek's ear, "Last time we did that, Ren threw and amplifier at you."

"Shut up Mitsuki." Zeek hissed.

"She did what?" Jetta shouted, Noah nodded.

"Ren's a violent person; you don't know that from past experiences?" He asked, the group shook their heads, "That's not surprising I suppose, in public she'd try to keep that under control. However Ren is a very violent person."

"Is that so?" Jetta asked placing her arm on Noah's shoulder. Noah cleared his throat as his cheeks began to flush.

"It is; on a number of occasions she's thrown large amplifiers, microphone stands; even a drum kit at Zeek." He said, "She really doesn't like us."

"Can't imagine why." Pizzazz said dryly. Zeek smirked at her.

"I know I have such a sunny personality." He said sarcastically. Pizzazz glared, then turned to her girls.

"Girls let's go I've got a plan to ruin Ren Hagane, and maybe with a little luck Jem in the process." She said.

(Ren's POV)

I sat in an uncomfortable chair as the band and I waited for the show the start. I squirmed in my chair, I didn't like this; I knew that Lind-Z would bring up the lie the Misfits made up. I had no rebuttal for this however, and I was fairly certain that whoever was telling the Misfits this stuff, knew that too.

"Hagane-sama, are you alright?" Creepie asked, I nodded and pointed to the chair. It was made of some kind of cheap fabric, it was itchy and weird. Becky shrugged.

"Nothin' we can do about the seats love. You'll have to bare with it." She said, I sighed as the director of the show told us the show was about to come on. Lind-Z walked to her seat behind her desk she looked back to us and smiled to us. The others smiled back—even though I knew they were on the verge of maybe killing someone.

"Welcome to the Linzy Pierce show; Lind-Z here, with one of the most talked about groups in the music biz; Metal Voice." Lind-Z said as the show came on. She looked to us as I sat back in my seat and waited for whatever question she was going to ask.

"So Ren, you've had one heck of an experience for one so young." She said, I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Becky asked for me. Lind-Z frowned.

"Well she's a twelve year old kid and the head of a famous metal band; that's gotta be stressful for a kid." She said, I nodded.

"Not really; Hagane-sama says that it's only stressful if you make it that way." Becky said, "It's tough, but not really stressful. She believes it's the most fun she's had in a long time."

"But I bet it would be a lot easier for an older person right? Why didn't you let one of the older members take on that responsibility?" Lind-Z asked. The others looked to each other, almost as if wondering the same thing. I looked to Becky who shrugged.

"If Blud, Othello, Creepie or I were to control what went on in the band we probably would have broken up a long time ago." She said before I could relay anything to her. It surprised me that she would answer that way. I smiled inwardly—no way was I going to show my true pride on TV—I was proud of my band, and the members within it.

"You all seem to have a lot of faith in this little girl." Lind-Z said, they all nodded. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all touched by the sentiment.

"Then what do you all think of Little Miss Rennie's secret life?!" Shouted an irritatingly familiar voice, off set. I glared as Pizzazz and the Misfits came into camera view.

"Yeah what about little O' Princess of Metal's secret love affair?" Jetta asked Roxy walked across them and dipped to my level.

"Girls like you shouldn't really be in show bizness; so take a hike Jack." She hissed.

_Jack take a hike, take a hike jack_

_Hit the road Get out while you can_

_before I make this place explode_

_Jack take a walk, take a walk Jack_

_Disappear_

_Can't you take a hint?_

_you're not wanted here!_

_Pack your bags, move on out,_

_get get goin' goin' go!_

_Jack take a hike, take a hike Jack_

_On your way Hear me loud and clear,_

_take a hike today!_

_(Jack take a hike) Jack take a hike, take a hike Jack Hit the road_

_Get out while you can before I make this place explode! (explode!)_

"That's it!" I heard Becky shout, I went wide eyed as she suddenly stood, I stood as well cutting her off with the shake of my head. I lifted my hand to stop her from lashing out, as I did I could feel the anger burning inside of her as her blood boiled. Lind-Z then decided to cut to commercial, she then glared at Pizzazz.

"What is the meaning of this Pizzazz?" She shouted, I frowned; wondering the same thing. Pizzazz and her group smirked at me, making me knit my eyebrows in suspicion.

"We heard Ren was on TV again; I thought you had higher standards Lindsey." Pizzazz cooed, I scowled; what was that supposed to—oh wait, right.

"None of that's true and you know it." Blud said standing up and glaring down at the group of women. He towered over them making them shrink back a bit—sometimes his height came in handy.

"Y-you don't know that, pale face." Roxy shouted, Blud scowled.

"Anyone who believes a twelve year old girl had a love affair with an older man is dumber than they look." He said with such stern aggression that surprised me.

"You sayin' I'm dumb?" Roxy growled, Blud narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm definitely not saying you're a genius." He said, I sighed; this was not going to end well. Roxy paused then glared up at Blud, I looked to Becky and nudged her then pointed to Lind-Z who was at this moment looking extremely peeved. Becky sighed.

"Break it up Blud!" She hissed, then looked to Lind-Z.

"Hagane-sama would like to say on behalf of the band that she is sincerely sorry for the trouble caused today." She said, I nodded. Lind-Z nodded back then glared at Pizzazz.

"Pizzazz! I want you all off my show now!" she shouted, Pizzazz shrugged.

"Whatever; we didn't want to be on this show anyway." She said, I glared; she was beginning to be a pain.

"I think we should go too, right Hagane-sama?" Othello mumbled, I looked back at him. He was taking this situation harder than I was. At some point I'd have to talk to him about it. I nodded, then bowed respectively to Lind-Z and we all went home.

~0~

"I can't believe those tarts crashed the show!" Becky shouted as we drove back to Starlight house. I sighed, there was no way I was going to be able to explain all this to Jerrica, as I stared out the window I happened to notice a new car parked outside the house. I tensed, I knew who that belonged to, we all did, and if that person was here, they would make this situation infinitely worse.

"Oh god…" I heard Othello mumble as Blud pulled up to the house, when we got out we were greeted by a man wearing a bishi-like tuxedo with shoulder length hair.

"R-rennie; someone came to see you." Shirley said behind him. I glared up at the man, the one person I was hoping wouldn't show his face here at this time. The one and only Ororan Trident.

"Rennie…"

**There's a cliff hanger for ya! I'll dabble into more of him in the next chapter. And you'll find out who Ororan really is. See ya review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Last Chapter Ororan Trident came into the story. I bet none of you were expecting that, right? Haha well I'm not gonna babble on so without further adue ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Narrator POV)

Ren glared, but it wasn't her usual, 'I'm angry' glare she gave a lot of people, this one was more of a 'why are you here?' A question more than anything. Ororan looked down at Ren and smiled meekly, as there was a long silence between him and the band. Behind Ororan several pairs of girlish eyes stared out the window.

"It's been a while, Rennie." Ororan said kindly. Ren said nothing. Finally Othello walked up to Ororan and glared.

"Why are you here?" He growled, Ren looked over to him, then looked away. Ororan paused for a moment.

"I heard that you were in a bit of trouble. I came as soon as I heard." He said.

"I told you not to come! You're only going to make things worse!" Othello shouted, as another figure walked up to Orora. He was the same height as Othello with light blue hair he wore an ascot around his neck and a regular dress shirt and jeans. He glared at Othello.

"Not you too," Othello groaned, "Loki why did you come here?"

"To keep Ororan out of trouble." The man—Loki said crossing his arms. Meanwhile Ren looked to Shirley and made a gesture to the door of the house. Shirley shook her head.

"No Miss Jerrica isn't home yet, it's just Aja and the girls. Ororan just got here a few minutes before you did." She explained, Ren sighed as wouldn't you know it the Rock 'n' Roadster pulled up, with Jem in the front seat.

"What's going on here?" Jem asked as she and the other holograms climbed out of their car. Ren face-palmed, as Othello sighed and turned to Jem.

"Jem, these are my brothers; Loki, and Ororan Trident." He said gesturing to the two older men. Ororan walked up to Jem, and bowed gentlemanly like.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jem." He said sweetly. Jem and the others gave him a strange look.

"Oh, uhm, we weren't expecting anyone to come by." Jem said, Ororan frowned.

"I apologize for the unexpected appearance. When I had heard what was going on with the band Metal Voice, I spared no time in coming here." He explained, behind him Othello glared, Creepie walked up to him.

"He's not here because of the Misfits is he?" she whispered, before he could answer however Loki walked up to the duo.

"He is, you all know how he gets when someone threatens Ren Hagane." He said dryly.

"Well this is bloody brilliant." Becky curse, "Why didn't you stop him from coming?"

"I can't force Ororan to do anything; I barely managed to stop him from announcing to everyone in the press that he was headed here." Loki said, "You're little singer is quite the nuisance."

"Nani?" Ren said appearing next to Loki, and startling him, he jump a bit then sighed.

"My point exactly." He grumbled as Ren looked up at him. Loki then walked up to Jem and the others "Miss Jem perhaps we should continue this inside?"

"O-oh right yes." Jem said, then ushered everyone inside, where Shirley and Ren walked off. Ororan paused.

"Where are they going?" he asked, Ren and Shirley turned.

"We're going to meet with the Starlight girls." Shirley said sweet, Ren nodded.

"But Ren you and I need to talk." Ororan said calmly. Ren turned and glared, relaying her thoughts through a single gaze.

"Uhm what's going on here?" Jem asked, Loki sighed.

"Othello he's at it again." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Ororan paused.

"At it again? What's he mean by that." Jem asked, the group glared at Loki, who shrugged.

"Ororan's a bit of an odd ball." He explained, Ororan looked back at his younger brother. Ren shook her head. "My older brother has a sort of respect for Ren Hagane, he treats her more like an adult which at times can be mistaken for something else."

The holograms and Jem looked to each other puzzled, then a thought came to Aja's mind.

"Is this who Pizzazz was lying about?" She asked.

"Yes, Ororan Trident; Othello's brother, if such a rumor was actual truth could lose his entire career." Becky said narrowing her eyes to Ororan who's back was turned, "Othello asked him to not come here, but the idiot decided to anyhow."

"Jem should we really let him near the girls?" Kimber whispered. Ororan stiffened.

"Ororan Trident is an idiot but he is no pedo." Ren said strictly, the group looked to her.

"Everyone's ok, Ororan's just goofy." Shirley said sweetly, "He would never do such a thing."

Ren then glared up at Ororan then turned her back on him abruptly.

"I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you here; go home Ororan." She said, then walked off with Shirley not far behind her. Ororan frowned.

"Oh dear; she's angry with me." He mumbled.

"Well what the heck do you expect?" Loki asked, "You show up unannounced, and right after an accusation, be it false or not what you've don't was irresponsible."

"If I may interrupt," Jem said, "Maybe talking about this in the main hall isn't such a great idea?"

"I don't think Hagane-sama will be joining us in this conversation Jem." Blud said, "This issue she's not used to dealing in with outsiders."

"Of course," Jem said flatly.

(Ren's POV)

That idiot! How could he have shown up at a time like this! Of all the irresponsible, stupid, and impulsive things Ororan has done in the past this has to be the worst thing he has ever done!

"Ren," Shirley's voice said snapping me from my thoughts, I looked over to my pink haired friend.

"I don't think he meant anything by it Ren, he just wanted to help you." she said, I huffed. I know what he meant by it; but he has ill-timing—as always. I sighed, my nerves were raw; first Pizzazz and her stupid girls and now this. However I didn't get the chance to fully let out my anger before the starlight girls ran up to me.

"Ren, Ren did you see?" Krissie asked as she and the others ran up to me and Shirley.

"Ororan's here Rennie; isn't that exciting?" Ba nee asked, I groaned.

"You actually got to talk to him too, that's so awesome!" Ashley said, I shook my head.

"Ren actually met Ororan some time ago, he's Othello's big brother." Shirley said sweetly. The girls stared.

"You didn't tell us you knew him! Why didn't you tell us?" Deidre asked, I shrugged.

"You never asked sillies." Shirley said, I sighed.

"Can we meet him too Rennie?" Ba nee asked, me. I shook my head, and Shirley made a not-so-sure face.

"I don't think now's a good idea. Not right now anyway." She said, I nodded. "Right now he's going to say hello to his little brother Othello."

(Narrator POV)

Othello sat on the couch across from his brother, his arms were crossed and he glared at him. Ororan however kept his gaze away from his younger brother. The three brothers requested to be left alone for a while. Loki stood behind the couch that Ororan sat on, also giving Ororan a stern look. Finally Ororan turned to his younger brothers.

"I know you're both angry." He said, Loki rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect Ororan," Othello began, "I told you to stay home; Hagane-sama told you to _go_ home, and yet here you are."

"He has a point Ororan." Loki said.

"Yes, yes it's irresponsible, I was told to stay home, but since when do either of you tell me what to do and not do." Ororan asked looking back at his two brothers.

"Ever since you decided to have this weird infatuation with Ren Hagane, we have told you and told you and told you to _not_ draw attention to yourself." Loki said, "This little stunt has done the exact opposite of that."

"Well excuse me for caring for little Ren." Ororan said scowling at the two.

"Caring isn't the word I would use." Loki said, "You dear brother, have a complex, no other way to describe you."

Ororan sighed.

"You can't stay here Ororan you know that right? If the Misfits find out you can bet the press will find out and you can say goodbye to your career and a quiet retirement." Othello said, Ororan frowned.

"Who are these, Misfits?" He asked, Othello groaned and pinked the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger.

"Believe me you don't want to know them. They're loud, obnoxious, and extremely annoying." He said.

"Sounds like my rock and rolling big brother." Loki mumbled. Othello scowled.

"There's nothing wrong with being metal rocker." He said. Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"Says the man who changed his last name," He muttered.

"I only did that to keep my personal life personal." Othello growled, "Hagane-sama agreed to it the entire band agreed to it."

"Speaking of Ren Hagane; where is she? Why isn't she in this conversation as well?" Loki asked, "This is as much her fault as it is yours Ororan."

"Rennie has nothing to do with this Loki, she is merely the victim." Ororan said looking back at his younger brother.

"My eye she is! If it wasn't for her gallivanting around like she does none of us would be in this mess, least of all our brother." Loki hissed. Ororan frowned.

"Do not talk about me as if I'm not here Loki," He said, "I simply came to clear a few names, I meant no harm."

"I don't think you realize how stupid this was!" Othello shouted as he stood up from his seat. "You could not only ruin your own life but Hagane-sama's as well."

"If it makes you feel any better, if anyone discovers that I'm here I'll simply tell them that I'm here for you. My little baby brother." Ororan said with a smile. Othello sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I suppose it will have to do. In the mean time you cannot stay here, or with the band." He said, "If you do Hagane-sama will more than likely break a metal chair over your head again."

"The girl does have some strength." Ororan said with a slight laugh Loki face palmed.

"You're insufferable Ororan." He grumbled, Ororan shrugged with a slight smile.

"Now, about Ren—"

"You can't see her!" Loki and Othello growled, Ororan pouted.

~0~

"What do you think is going on in there?" Kimber asked, Creepie shrugged.

"I dunno."

"With the Trident brothers it's hard to tell. More than likely they're scolding Ororan about showing up unannounced." Becky said, "Honestly how that man can go on through his life the way he does is beyond me."

"So Ororan; he's related to Othello?" Shana asked, the trio nodded.

"Yuppers! Othello's real last name is Trident; he changed his last name when he joined the band, so that he could keep his private life private." Creepie said, "You know like my burglar ego."

"Creepie; you're not helping." Becky said with a sigh. Aja and Jem looked to each other.

"And you're sure he's not..." Jem mumbled.

"Your girls aren't in danger, we can all promise you that. Just like his brother Loki said; he treats Ren like an adult, however at times he gets a little carried away."

"Carried away? How?" Aja asked.

"N-no disrespect Aja, but the less you know the better." Blud said, Aja scowled.

"Now what exactly is going on? This man shows up with some strange relationship with Ren and you expect us to just ignore it?" Jem asked, the band gave a look of slight surprise at Jem's outburst.

"Not exactly Jem; it's just that Ororan's a strange person, he's flamboyant at times." Creepie said. Becky rolled her eyes.

"Flamboyant has nothing to do with it; he's a complete loon with a Lolita complex for Hagane-sama." She mumbled.

"A what?" Jem asked, Becky paused as Blud and Creepie agave her a look. Becky's eyes shifted.

"Whoops." She mumbled, lucky for her Blud came to her rescue.

"It's just a childish nickname he's given her, Hagane-sama read the book so many times he started calling that." He said smoothly. The group of women gave him a confused look.

"It's the truth, she has read the book a lot. I've told her over and over it's not appropriate for someone her age…but, well you know Ren she doesn't listen." Becky said with a nervous laugh as the door to the room the Trident brothers were in opened. The trio let out a sharp sigh of relief.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you all," Ororan said walking out with his two brothers, "Though I suppose I should be going; sorry for the intrusion."

Jem frowned and said nothing while the others gave a look of perplexed confusion. Loki nodded to the group.

"I apologize for any trouble my older brothers have caused." He said, Othello frowned, while Ororan let out a slight snort of humor then pursed his lips.

"I'd still like to see Ren before I leave." He mumbled, Loki and Othello glared.

"Not happening." The two growled, Ororan wove his hand.

"Bah, have it your way," He said, "Let's go Loki, we should probably find a hotel in the area."

Loki groaned and followed his brother outside the house. Once the duo was gone the group sighed.

"I'm really sorry for that," Othello said, "But I doubt that'll be the last we see of him."

"Excuse me but I've got to go talk to Ren." Jem said dismissing Othello's apology and walking off. The band stared after her.

"Oh dear; she's not mad at Ren too is she?" Becky asked, Kimber and the others shook their heads.

"Oh no, she just wants to clear some things up is all." Kimber said, "I'm sure this whole thing will blow over with her and Jerrica in the morning."

"I hope so. We seriously are sorry about what happened on the show this morning." Becky said.

"Not your fault; those misfits are a real pain in the, you know what." Aja said reassuringly. "Don't worry you all handled that really well."

The group nodded.

"Well we should probably find Hagane-sama and Shirley, this was an exhausting day." Othello said rubbing his forehead.

**And so now you've met Ororan and Loki—Othello's older and little brother. I hope you don't all think Ororan's a creep, because when I created him I tried to make him as sweet as ever toward Ren without making him seem creepy. He's supposed to be a nice person who cares deeply and just wants to make her smile. Which he tends to do in odd ways. . I swear he's not a loliphile! Please review kindly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sa! It's been a while huh? How ya doin? Haha Last chapter The Trident brothers; Ororan, Othello, and Loki, had a talk about Ororan's bad irresponsibility in coming to wherever Jem takes place, to see Ren. Again I swear he's not a creepy pedo, he's supposed to be sweet and kind, and goofy. When I made him it was only to create a comic relief in serious situations. He says things like 'Marry me Ren!' and then Ren hits him with some heavy object. Ren's really violent isn't she? Haha ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**(Ren's POV)**

I sighed, whether or not Ororan was a danger to the girls or not, I don't think Jerrica would let him near the girls. She wasn't happy with me already, and since I didn't come in to explain things with her last night, she was probably even angrier with me. I narrowed my eyes at the empty space of my room. I hate the misfits, and how they found out about this I'll never know.

"Hagane-sama…" Othello said, coming into my room—without knocking—normally I'd glare at him about that, but this was a special occasion, and he already felt bad about Ororan showing up when he did so I let it slide. I looked to him, he was an emotional wreck.

"Hagane-sama, I'm sorry about Ororan. I told him to stay home." He told me, I nodded. I heard that part of the conversation, "He's just…protective of you is all."

I nodded, I knew very well of Ororan's behavior towards me. It wasn't Othello's fault, there was no controlling Ororan, well there was, but it involved smacking him with a metal chair.

"I'm not exactly worried that he'll do something stupid, Loki's with him. He usually does a better job in keeping him from doing stuff like that." Othello said.

Mostly because he doesn't like me. Loki trident was probably the only brother to not like me, maybe because I wasn't a normal little kid. Oh well, I like him though, he's doesn't hide his emotions toward me just because I'm a little kid. Suddenly Shirley burst into the room.

"Rennie! Rennie we're in big trouble!" She shouted, Othello and I gave her a look of confusion as she ran over to my bedside and grabbed the TV remote.

"Th-the Misfits are on TV again!" she said switching on the TV. Sure enough the Misfits were on again, this time on some trash talk television show.

'_She's rude, she's vulgar, and she's violent!'_ the female host said, my brows rose, were they talking about me again? '_Trash talk's Mira here, talking with the Misfits to talk about the newest Metal Rock group, Metal Voice!'_

Yup, they were talking about me again. What possible trash could they have this time, this was getting ridiculous. They could talk bad about me all they want. I wasn't going to rise to their challenge, if I wanted to I could destroy Pizzazz, so why was she pushing me?

'_Sure the singer's immoral,'_ Roxy said with a big smile,_ 'but the real creep there is their bass player, I mean who goes by the name of Blud anyway? Metal group or not, that's just spells creepy.'_

_ 'Speaking of Creepie,'_ Pizzazz cooed, '_that backup vocalist, Creepula Strange* I heard she was a thief, after they left Misfits Music, so much of our stuff was missing.'_

They were talking about my band. Othello stared at the screen, his complexion had gone pale. Then again they were talking about his girlfriend's strange hobby. I growled, that did not give them a right to target my metals.

'_Oh and there's that Rebecca Kensington,'_ Jetta said, '_I have a feeling she's not even here legally, where's her passport? I had to show mine.*'_

I glared, Becky was an import from England, but she came here legally, her and her sister. They came in the way they were supposed to. Unlike Jetta. That I knew for a fact.

"Hagane-sama…" Othello mumbled, I ignored him however.

_'Oh but that's not the blunt of what we have to say,'_ Stormer said, '_They're little groupie Shirley, she's a middle school drop out! Dropped out of school to follow Metal Voice around like a puppy.'_

"That's…not true…" Shirley mumbled, I glared. They can make fun of me, they can spread rumors about me, they can call me all the vulgarities they wants, but no one spreads lies about my friends—even if the one about Creepula wasn't entirely wrong—but that's beside the point. This time they had gone too far. I stood.

"Hagane-sama?" Othello questioned, I glared at him and said nothing, he pointed to Shirley. She was staring in a daze at the screen, I softened immediately.

"Rennie, it's not true. I didn't drop out, we're on summer vacation…" She cried. I nodded. I knew that, even if I didn't go.

"Othello," I growled, "Get the others, we're paying the Misfits a visit."

"But Hagane-sama—"

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" I shouted. I hate the Misfits, they made Shirley cry, and forcing me to do things I don't like doing. Othello nodded and ran to find Blud, Becky and Creepula.

(narrator POV)

"It wasn't enough that she let the Misfits trick her into picking a fight on television, now it turns out that the rumor they had was actually true!" Jerrica shouted.

"Jerrica, Othello already cleared this up. Ororan just sees Ren as an adult not the kid she really is. We can all attest to that." Shana said.

"Yeah but, still it's a little too close for comfort." Raya said, Kimber nodded.

"Seriously? You're going to let a bunch of Misfits ruin the life of a little girl because of some coincidences?" Aja shouted, looking to the two.

"All I'm saying is that, Ren Hagane is a loose cannon. We don't know what she's going to do next. She's a liability to the company." Raya said.

"But we can't just let her go. If she stays angry she could blab to the whole world that Jerrica is really Jem." Kimber said. Aja glared.

"You really think that little girl would stoop so low?" she said in a low tone, "I just can't see her doing that."

"She _is_ spiteful though." Raya said.

"Shame on all of you, you're doing just what the Misfits want you to do." Shana said, "Targeting a little girl, overly mature or not, Ren Hagane is still just a kid."

(Ren's POV)

(Ren)

_There's never ever, been a single light, that was gleaming love on me,_

_There's no real point, in trying to find, where my happiness has ran to._

_When it gets too much, I flip the box, toys; scattered everywhere,_

_I open my eyes, seeing the mess, I cannot help but smile!_

_Heavily breathing!_

_Fake the sensation!_

_Beaten and traumatized by all your actions_

_Can't save myself I'm like a baby toy._

(Creepie)

_**Once all harm is done, the liar catches their breath,**_

_**I'm put into a state, empty mind.**_

_**Time stops, the pain really begins to hit me,**_

_**Hatred stained with an unpleasant black!**_

To say that I was angry towards the Misfits was beyond an understatement. At this moment I despised them, hated them with every fiber of my being. I glared to Blud who seemed nervous, fact I think everyone in the car was nervous.

(Ren)  
_Hey I've found a toy I shouldn't have, being held in my palm._

_Taking control from with the body that you harm!_

_I can sense your body shaking, it feel indescribable,_

_All the tragic, hurtful words you said to me, are piercing right through my chest deeper,_

_Than a knife ever could!_

"Ren you really shouldn't be doing this. We know you hate the Misfits right now," Becky said to me, I looked back at her, "But remember what you said about causing a scene."

(Ren)  
_Am I the only one who see this mayhem?_

_The impact and size of your cruel intentions,_

_I can't help but keep feeling this pain only I know._

_**So keep on ripping, keep on stabbing**__!_

_It's the only way I can feel!_

"B-becky's right." Blud said pulling the car over to a stop, I scowled., "You asked us not to cause a scene, but you're about to do exactly that."

Do I look like I care?! they insulted my band, my friends! I'm going to make Pizzazz suffer if it is the last thing I do!

"Ren! If you go in there now, Jerrica might not let us perform anymore!" Becky shouted, snapping me from my blind anger. I shook my head; they were right. Causing a scene would create the exact drama the Misfits wanted. If I wanted to get them back I had to bid my time, and wait. AH! HOW FRUSTRATING!

"Frustration or not, you can't go in there halfcocked. You _know_ that." Becky said, I seethed, and twirled my finger to tell Blud to turn the car around. But the next time, the Misfits won't be so lucky.

"Got it." Becky sighed in relief, I think they all sighed that I finally calmed down. I guess my temper can be scary to some people.

"NO KIDDING!" Every one shouted, I stared. They heard that?

(Narrator)

"You sure that's gonna work?" Roxy asked, "I mean it sure didn't start up any trouble when we messed with that kid's moral code."

"It'll work, little Ren might be able to take a hit when she's targeted, but mess with her band especially that little twerp Shirley, and she'll come apart." Zeek said. Noah scowled.

"Or come after us when she finds out we're here." He muttered Zeek glared and grabbed him by the shirt.

"She aint gonna find out so long as you keep your mouth shut!" He growled.

"Hey where's that girl?" Lily asked, "What's he name Click?"

"It's Clash," Clash's voice said coming into the room, "And I just saw Metal voice driving this way. I followed them for a bit but they stopped and turned around."

"Metal Voice was on their way here?" Pizzazz shouted, Clash nodded.

"Yeah but the turned around and went back." She said, Zeek smirked and released Noah who fell into Mitsuki.

"Thanks." He mumbled, Mitsuki smirked.

"No problem." He said. Zeek wrapped his arm around Pizzazz's shoulder.

"See I told ya you'd get a rise?" He said. Pizzazz made a face and removed his arm.

"She went back." She growled.

"Yeah but I can bet you she was raring to go. She was probably talked down by her stupid friends." Zeek said. "Keep at it she'll fall. In the mean time I want that contract or else I'm not doin any more for you."

"Yeah some help you've been." Jetta said, "All you've all done is give us haphazard advice and even that's pretty vague."

"You saying you don't trust us brit?" Lily growled. Jetta glared.

"Got that right ya bloody wanker!" she snapped back. Zeek stepped between the fighting girls.

"Ladies, ladies, leave the fighting to the losers below." He said, "Even if it's only vague fragments it's better than anythin you've come up with am I right?"

"He does have a point Pizzazz." Stormer said, Pizzazz glared.

"Fine, I'll go find Eric and have him draw you a contract." She said, "Come on girls let's go."

Once the Misfits left the room only Clash and Respect the Dead. Lily plopped herself down on a couch nearby.

"HA! Those girls really are easy." She scoffed, "I don't see how you could ever want to be one of them Clash."

"I don't anymore. I'd rather be a part of you guys." Clash said, Zeek smirked and wrapped his arm around Clash's waist. Clash blushed, "You guys are much more fun."

"And once the band's got a contract with the Misfits, nothin's gonna stop us from trampling Metal voice into the ground!" Zeek shouted, then kissed Clash on the lips. Lily glared.

"Well, I'm going out." she said standing up and walking out.

"Where to?" Mitsuki asked, Lily narrowed her eyes over her shoulder.

"The air in this room just got stale all of a sudden," She growled, "Besides that I've got a date with Riot."

"Riot?"

"You mean that guy from the Stingers?" Noah asked, Lily nodded.

"He's much better company than anyone in here." She spat and walked off.

**I don't have much to say right now sorry.**

**(*) Creepie's name used to be Sutcleff but I like Strange better, so I changed it—again.**

**(*) a Joke about the fact that Jetta's in the US illegally. Haha! rEVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I've put this story off for sometime. Sorry about that. The show's been off air for a while, so inspiration to type has been…lacking severely. Anyhow Jerrica's going to have a talk with Rennie in this chapter at some point. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Ren's POV)

I was at a loss. The rumors of Metal voice were circulating, Ororan was risking everyone's careers, and I—Ren Hagane, could do nothing about it. Damnit! Those stupid Misfits were coming at me with every angle, how were they getting this information!? Who was giving them this kind of ammunition. There was no way Pizzazz was doing this on her own. She wasn't nearly that smart.

The only explanation was that she had someone, but who? No one knew anything about the band, not fans, not the idiot haters—no one! Who the hell was giving her this kind of crap!?

A sudden knock on my door snapped me from my thoughts, I turned as the door opened revealing, wouldn't you know it? Ororan Trident. Ill-timing as always. I glared at him, as he gave me a sheepish smile.

"I realize Ren that you're not happy with me." He said coming into my room, I huffed. No shit. I was beyond angry. He was told to stay home, and he does the exact opposite. So much for respect.

"Now Ren, that's cruel." Ororan said sitting down next to me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "I only came to help you."

He made things worse.

"I was only trying to help. I realize it was impulsive of me to do so without warning, but I only want to help. After all, my little brother is in trouble now as well." Ororan explained to me. I rolled my eyes. When he left, he wasn't thinking about Othello.

"True, I wasn't. But that was because you were the only targeted. Now these Misfits are targeting my family. As a gentlemen I can't let that go." He said. How noble.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you Rennie." Ororan said, I gave him a warning glare, "And regardless of how you act on the outside, I know you too well and I know that deep down you're just as scared as the others."

Scared? SCARED?! I wasn't scared! I was pissed, these Misfits were making a fool out of me! I'm a metal, we don't get scared, we get even! I don't care what Ororan said, or anyone else. I, Ren Hagane, doesn't. Get. Scared!

"Calm down Ren," Ororan said placing a hand on my shoulder, I glared. How could I calm down?! The Misfits were trying to take down my band, the band I made out of scratch! And I had no idea who was giving them their information!

"You're a smart girl Ren, I'm sure you can figure out what's going on." He said to me, I scowled. That may or may not be true, but still. Who could possibly be behind this?

"I am here to help you know," Ororan said, I gave him a look and he put up his hands in defense, "I only offer."

"Ororan!" Shouted a voice outside my bedroom, I cocked an eyebrow as Ororan gave a nervous smile. Soon Loki burst into my room. I gave him an unhappy look. Regardless of the situation I hate it when people don't knock on my door. What if Ororan wasn't in here? Or I was changing?

"You Weren't." Loki said. Damn. I forgot that he could understand me too. Loki gave me a look that I ignored. Then he looked to his older brother, who pretended not to notice he was there. "Ororan, you're not supposed to be here."

"I came for a reason, I'm not leaving until this whole matter is settled." Ororan said, I huffed and stood up. I was done hearing about Metal Voice's problem right now!

(narrator)

"Ren?" Ororan asked upon Ren's sudden stance. Ren covered her ears and pointed to the door signaling for the duo to leave. She was annoyed and wanted to be alone at the moment. The two brothers looked to each other then at Ren who was glaring intensely at the duo. They hesitated for a moment until Ren went for a heavy object. They left before she began to throw things. Once out in the living room Loki looked to Ororan.

"This wouldn't have happened if _you_ had stayed home like me." He growled. Ororan gave a playful smirk.

"Oh please, if I did like you, little brother, I'd be bored out of my mind." He said, Loki let out a frustrated growl.

"he actually has a point Ororan," Becky said looking up from her seat on the couch in front of them, Ororan scowled, "You've put everyone into a bad spot with your appearance."

"I was only trying to help." He said, Becky sighed.

"But you were being impulsive, you know how much Ren hates your impulsiveness." She said. Ororan smirked.

"And here I thought it was the only thing she liked about me." He joked, his smile vanished when he noted the serious faces, "Bad joke, moving on."

"Right. Anyhow Ororan, you'd be doing us a big favor by going back to Edo." Becky continued, Ororan scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't. Unless, Lolita herself, asks me to leave. Then I will go back, is that a deal?" He asked, his tone growing serious. The group in the room looked to Ororan.

"She has told you to go home!" Othello shouted, Ororan gave him a look silencing his younger brother.

"At what point in time has she ever said, verbally, or otherwise?" He asked, the room suddenly went silent. Ororan nodded. "Exactly, keep in mind Rebecca, you're not the only one who can understand Ren's gestures. "

Becky went to say something, but then decided not to. Ororan had a point. Ren never did say she wanted him to leave, in fact, she didn't even try to avoid him during this time. Why was that?

"You've got to be kidding me," Loki growled, "You're all going to let him stay? Even you Othello?"

"Hagane-sama makes the rules, how it is." Othello said, though his tone suggested he wasn't very happy either. Loki sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe this, you all follow Ren Hagane around like dogs, she's a child!" He growled. Just then the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?" Ren said into the phone, making everyone jump. They hadn't noticed Ren had walked into the room until then. Loki glared, she really was good at sneaking up on people. Ren scanned the group as whoever was on the phone was talking. She searched their faces, as if looking for something. She then nodded and pointed the phone at Becky. "Hai. Arigato."

Ren then hung up the phone and looked at the group as they all stared at her. As though waiting they were waiting for her to say something. When she didn't speak Loki groaned.

"And who—may I ask—was that?" he asked, Ren scowled, and wove her hand in the air, telling him it was none of his business. Loki glared, Ren glared back. The person she was speaking to was of none of their concern and she planned on keeping it that way.

~0~

"Alright asshole, here's your contract." Pizzazz growled holding up a sheet of paper, she had gone to Eric for a contract for the band Respect The Dead. It was the only way she could get what she wanted from the band's leader, Zeek, who looked up at Pizzazz and snatched the contract from her.

"Aww you're so mean Pizzazz, I know you don't really feel that way," He said reading over the contract, "Alright now we're talkin'."

"Good, now give me something I can work with. I want to ruin Jem and the holograms, and that stupid brat Ren!"" Pizzazz growled, "That brat hasn't done a thing since we started that rumor."

"Hold it Miss Pizzazz," Noah said snatching the contract from Zeek who glared, "Better we find out just what exactly is in this contract, Eric Raymond drew up."

"Don't trust us?" Pizzazz cooed. Mitsuki shook his head then looked to Noah.

"Not in the least." Noah said, Zeek growled snatching it back from Noah.

"Shut up and sign the damn paper." He barked, Noah scowled but did as he was told as Lily and Clash walked into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zeek growled. Lily glared.

"With Clash, what's it to ya?" she hissed.

"Here," Pizzazz growled shoving the groups contract in Lily's hands, "Ya got your contract, now pay up."

"Oh I will, and this will be just the thing, to ruin Ren Hagane, and this Jem woman you hate so much." Zeek said.

~0~

"Ororan Trident and Othello, brothers." Aja said, "Who'd have thought."

"It's actually pretty cool." Kimber said, Jerrica crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the group.

"Are you all crazy? He's a predator, and Ren let him come here. If word gets out about this Starlight music could go under." She hissed, "This is insane, I never should have sign Metal Voice to Starlight!"

"Calm down Jerrica." Shana said, "Othello and the others told us already, Ororan would never do something like that. This is just some rumor started up by the misfits."

"That may be, but even so. Rebecca not being a legal resident of the U.S., Creepie Strange not being a cat burglar," Jerrica said pacing back and forth, "The entire band is full of convicts!"

"That's not true, Ren admitted to Creepie's secret." Aja said, "Jerrica you're letting that little girl scare you. She's a little kid, in a lot of trouble."

"I'm not afraid of Ren hagane." Jerrica said, "I know she's just a little girl…"

"Then imagin Nightmare that poor kid is going through with all this." Shana said. Jerrica scowled.

_Everything's going in circles__  
__Everyone's intense__  
__All of it seems so mysterious__  
__And none of it makes any sense___

_It must be a Nightmare__  
__(Nightmare, Nightmare)__  
__Nightmare, I'm goin' through__  
__A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)__  
__What am I gonna do?___

_I'm stuck in a time warp (time warp)__  
__How did I go astray (astray)__  
__Baby, the matter is serious__  
__ Won't somebody show me the way?___

_It must be a Nightmare__  
__(Nightmare, Nightmare)__  
__Nightmare!__  
__When's it gonna end?__  
__A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)__  
__Lost without a friend...___

_A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)__  
__Nightmare!__  
__The world's so unkind__  
__A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)__  
__Have I lost my mind?_

"Regardless, Ren's been a loose cannon ever since we signed her and her group. If this goes on much longer I'm going to have to end Metal Voice's contract." Jerrica said.

"Woaw, hold on for a moment Miss Benton!" Samantha—Metal Voice's manager—shouted running into the office. She had gone to Starlight music to talk to Jerrica, when she heard that. "I-I know Hagane-sama's a bit rash, and hard to work with. But if she tell you that Ororan won't do anything she means it."

"Samantha? What are you doing here?" Jerrica said. Samantha let out a breath.

"I came to talk to you about Othello and older brother. Really, Ororan means well." She explained.

"Why was he here in the first place?" Jerrica growled. Samantha bit her lip.

"Ren's really precious to Ororan. He knows Hagane-sama better than anyone. When he heard that she was in trouble he was coming to help." She said, "Please Miss Jerrica, let them straighten this all out. You said yourself, the Misfits are liars. You must know that none of these rumors are true."

"Except for Creepie." Raya said.

"Creepie's side job isn't what it seems either Miss Raya." Samantha said, "N-not that I'm justifying Creepie's actions. But Miss Jerica I beg you, give Metal Voice another chance."

"Alright fine, but this is Metal Voice's last chance you hear me Samantha?" Jerrica asked, Samantha nodded vigorously.

"I understand. You won't regret this miss Jerrica. I promise you." She said, then left the room to tell the others.

**Haha! Months of not posting and I've still got the knack for this fiction!—in all honesty though I'm finally watching the entire show, from episode 1 to whatever the last episode number is. so I've had inspiration! Outrageous! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cosmetic Damage BLue

Chapter 9

**So I read a few of the reviews I had gotten, and after some ever so slight conflict I think I brought a new reader into the fold. They're currently reading the first story, and I'm very happy about that. n_n. anyhow last chapter Ren got a call from a mystery person, and is keeping their identity a secret from the group, then Samantha begged Jerrica to give Metal Voice a second chance—which she did. Thank you Samantha! Haha now Ren and the other metals have to figure out who's behind all these crazy rumors and is ruining Metal Voices chance for a hit album. ONWARD TO THE BATTLEFIELD!**

(Narrator POV)

"I hope you can appreciate the trouble I went to talking to Miss Jerrica Hagane-sama." Samantha said upon seeing Ren at the groups apartment. Ren nodded and gave her the 'Ok' sign telling her she appreciated the work. Samantha sighed, "Good, now all we have to do is figure out who's telling the Misfits all this."

Ren nodded silently, giving Samantha a stern look. Samantha groaned.

"When you give me that look it makes wish I had paid better attention to Becky when she was teaching me how to read your expressions." She said, "Though something tells me I should be worried."

Ren pursed her lips and shook her head. Signifying that she had nothing to worry about. Which only succeeded in making Samantha worry all the more.

"Alright, but please don't do anything that'll make Jerrica regret her decision." She begged. Ren raised an eyebrow.

'I can't promise you that.' Becky's voice said, relaying Ren's thoughts as she entered the room. She looked to Samantha and Ren, "What exactly can't you promise Ren? What's goin on?"

"Miss Jerrica nearly cut us lose because of those Misfits." Samantha said, Ren nodded, "I had to talk her out of shredding our contract today."

"Aw bloody hell!" Becky shouted, "Hagane-sama, when are you going to let us do something about these harpies?!"

Ren gave Becky a look that quickly silenced her. It was very rare for Ren to give Becky such a look. Then again what was going on at the moment was a bit of a rarity in itself. Ren slammed her fist on a nearby table leaving a dent in the polished wood.

"I've had enough of Pizzazz and her Misfits," She hissed, then glared at the two sisters, "But we can't do anything about it right now! With Ororan and Loki here, and with Metal Voice's name being dragged through the mud there's nothing I can do! So get off my damn case about it!"

Becky and Samantha looked to each other. Ren had a temper, but she hardly ever snapped like that. this whole ordeal must have been getting to her. Ren glared at the duo for a long time, then let out a sigh and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Becky looked to Samantha.

"I haven't seen her this angry is ages." Becky said. "Maybe she needs some time to herself."

Samantha nodded silently.

~0~

"Rennie, Rennie!" Shirley shouted running up to Ren as she exited their apartment. Ren narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl. Shirley paused.

"Everything ok?" she asked, Ren shook her head. Shirley giggled, "Well this might cheer you up, ever since this whole mess went out of hand, Metal Voice's fan page has gone through the roof with comments."

Shirley then brought up the Metal Voice website on her phone* and showed it to Ren. She was right, there were comments, and all about the Misfits making a fool out of the band.

_#1Metalfan:__Those misfits are real losers! How dare they attack the princess of metal like that!_

_Bludluver:__ I think Pizzazz is just jealous that Metal Voice is getting to be as popular as Jem._

_MVLove:__ Think Hagane Ren will do something about it?_

_#1Metalfan:__ Doubtful, Metal Voice isn't stupid, they won't stoop to their level._

_Bludluver:__ Still though, I can't help but wonder if there is some sort of relationship with Ren and someone else._

The last comment sort of made Ren's eye tick, thankfully none of these fans were from Edo City. Most of them knew about Ororan being Othello's brother—then again it was hard to keep that a secret in a small town. However none of these fans seemed to know anything about the current situation other than what they had seen on TV. And so far, no one knew that Ororan come to this city.

"See I told you it'd make you feel better." Shirley said, "Not only did everyone bash the Misfits, but no one knows that Ororan's here."

Ren smirked a bit and nodded to her friend. Shirley giggled, when suddenly she got another 'ping' on her phone.

"Ren look!" Shirley shouted shoving the phone into Ren's face, Ran stumbled backward a bit to view the screen. Another comment had popped up on the fansite.

_Guest: __I heard something about MV on TV today, Ren has relatives doesn't she? Not just her sister, but like cousins? I heard one of them was__—_

Before Red could finish the message a call came from Jerrica Benton popped up on Shirley's phone. Ren tapped on the screen prompting Shirley to look. She let out a slight yelp of surprise and answered.

"Hello, Shirley Jetters." She said sweetly. She then went silent as Jerrica started talking to her via phone, "Oh Rennie broke her cell phone…again…."

Ren rolled her eyes. She hated cell phones.

"Where?...Oh yes, I'll be sure everyone gets there…thank you Miss Jerrica." Shirley went on, then hung up. She then smiled to Ren, "Miss Jerrica wants us all down at the rock hard Café, Metal Voice is being commemorated there. She seemed surprise that they'd put us there though."

Ren snorted, somehow that didn't surprise her. Jerrica wasn't exactly her biggest fan right now, not that she could exactly blame her. Shirley giggled.

"She should have known that when she signed a metal group." She said, "But I'm gonna go get everyone and tell them ok. Be back."

Ren nodded silently.

(Ren's POV)

Blud drove the Metal Roller down to the Rock Hard Café. He always drived, not entirely sure why he enjoyed driving so often. He always seemed nervous when I sat in the front—which I usually sit in the front seat so that would mean he was always nervous. Wonder if I had anything to do with that. Hm. Well whatever. As I was saying, wait what was I saying? Damn, I lost track of my thoughts. These stupid Misfits were starting to effect my thoughts!

"Hagane-sama," Blud asked his eyes still on the road, I leered, "You seem troubled."

Hmph, I'll give Blud this much, he can always tell when I'm in a funk. I shook my head and looked out the window.

'Shouldn't it be fairly obvious that the Misfits are what's causing all my strife Blud?' Becky said before I realized she was talking for me again. I sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

"I thought you wanted us to drop that conversation?" Becky asked me, I leered at her. I did. The only reason I was even thinking about it now was because everywhere I turned the Mis-fucks, were throwing some B.S. lie in the media's face. It really pissed me off.

"Well Rennie, on the bright side, the Misfits aren't being put up in the Rock Hard Café." Shirley said sweetly, that made me smirk a bit, inwardly. That was definitely going to get under their skin, and whatever got under the Misfits' skin was good enough for me. "Wow look at that crowd!"

I looked out the window as we pulled up to the rock themed restaurant, there was a huge crowd. Now granted most of them were Jem and the Holograms, but still a lot of them were Metal Voice fans as well. You can always pick a Metal fan out of a crowd—sadly they didn't really fit the image Jem had created for herself and the Holograms but that's how Metal works.

"Alright now that just rocks!" Othello shouted behind me in the van. Then he caught sight of a familiar long haired man off to the side. I sighed as Ororan stood next to Jem and the holograms with his youngest brother Loki. So much for not drawing attention. Idiot. Though Jem didn't seem too angry about him being there. Maybe it was because she was in public. I didn't know.

"I can't believe he came here." Othello groaned, "Hagane-sama—"

I shook my head, it didn't matter. As far as everyone in the media knew, Jem invited him down too. So that's how we'd play until Jem said otherwise.

"You really put a lot of respect into Jem don't you Ren?" Becky asked, I said nothing, but felt my face grow red as we all climbed out of the car. Shirley quickly scurried next to me and grabbed my hand and grinned.

"The Rock Hard Café Ren, I told you you guys rock." She said as we walked up to Jem. She looked down to me as I gave her the peace sign. Sadly that's the only way I can greet people, no disrespect. Jem smiled to me—much to my surprise.

"Jem?" Shirley asked next to me, Jem nodded.

"Sorry about the other day Ren," She said to me, then gestured to Ororan who smiled and waved to us, "I should have trusted you with Ororan. He seems sincere."

I paused, what made her change her mind? I looked to Ororan who still smiled. What did he do? God I hated not knowing things. Ororan frowned and walked over.

"I got to know Jem and Jerrica earlier." He said, I cocked an eyebrow. Not really sure I wanted to know anymore—though I highly doubt Ororan would stoop to something so…gross.

"Rennie!" Shirley shrieked. Oops. She heard me.

"Congratulations Metal Voice!" Jem said clapping her hands with the rest of the Holograms. I looked to my band who were all grinning. Suddenly lour music began to play. Music that wasn't by Metal Voice, but was sickeningly familiar. The crowd went silent and turned back to see a truck driving up dragging behind it a portable stage. I glared. I knew that sound.

"Oh God, not them…" Becky said behind me as the group playing the song came into view, and someone we all knew was singing at the top of their lungs.

_Slit the throat off of reason and reality  
Cut myself and scream for their insanity  
__Wake up__ to this nightmare that will never end  
Main attraction of this twisted master plan_

_Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze  
Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey  
Fist against my face, they bring me to my knees  
Pressures crushing down so hard  
I can't break __free_

_I will be your deadman  
With nothing but this blood on my hands  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
I want to make you bleed just like me_

So make me your deadman  
With only poison in my veins  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
Stagnated by the passivity  
I'm gonna make you bleed like ME!

(Narrator POV)

Zeek and the other members of Respect the Dead finished their song then jumped off the portable stage and grinned.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little jailbait, Ren Hagane." Zeek said with a sly grin. "How are ya brat? Like the stage? Courtesy of Misfits Music."

Ren glared intensely and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Zeek Sanders…I should have known you were in town. How else would that Pizzazz come up with such lies?' Becky growled interpreting Ren's movements and thoughts. 'I see you're still fucking people to make a living.'

"Ren you knows these people?" Jem asked, Ren nodded as everyone glared at the group.

"Hi Jem." Pizzazz said sweetly walking up to her from behind. "Like the new group? Respect the Dead is going to wipe the floor with you and your stupid brat."

"Pizzazz! This is a private gathering, to commemorate the band Metal Voice, take your rodies and leave." Jem demanded.

"Did he just call Ren Jailbait?" Kimber asked, "What's that mean?"

Ren didn't react to the question and continued to glare at the band's leader Zeek, behind him, Lily Jetters—Shriley's big sister flipped her long hair in the air.

"What's wrong Ren, didn't you like the stories we came up with for you?" She asked, Othello and Loki froze behind Ren and looked to their older brother with worry as Ororan's face contorted a bit in agitation.

"So you're the one feeding lies to the media about Metal Voice?" Ororan asked, much to Ren's surprise. She looked up at him as he walked toward them. Zeek smirked.

"And so what if we are? What are you going to do about it loli-phile?" he asked. Mitsuke and Noah stood behind him and Lily.

"Hontō no pedo kono ichi." Mitsuki mumbled, Noah* nodded. Ren went wide eyed with anger. She slipped behind the group of singers and musicians, and disappeared. Ororan gave an agitated smile.

"I'm sorry what did you just call me?" he asked, irritation edging his voice. Othello and Loki looked to each other and got ready in case things went out of hand. Noah huffed.

"You heard him, pedo." He said, Ororan gave a pointed nod.

"Yes, that's what I thought you said," He growled, "I'll have you know there is a difference between the profanity you're accusing me of and having a respect for a talented musician. Not that Zeek would know anything about that."

"What's that fairy-man?!" Zeek growled getting in Ororan's face. Jem and the holograms looked to each other with worry that a fight might break out.

"Synergy…" Jem whispered into her earring about to ask for a distraction when suddenly a large amplifying flew through the air and landed between Ororan and Zeek. Luckily they had enough time to move out of the way before it smashed to the ground. Everyone turned and saw Ren as she brushed her hands together as if dusting off dirt and dust from her palms. She glared at the Misfits and Respect the Dead as everything felt silent. Ren then placed a hand on her hip and used her free hand to point and Zeek she then glared to Pizzazz.

"I hope you know the hole you are digging in signing these low lives." She said. In her own voice. "This is war."

**Ren's declaration of War! Let the bands clash! Haha I hope you all liked this chapter, the action is just getting started. See you next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
